The present technology relates to a solid-state image sensor and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a solid-state image sensor and a driving method thereof and an electronic apparatus which enable a plurality of signals having different sensitivities to be obtained and a dynamic range to be thereby expanded.
In the related art, as a technique for expanding a dynamic range of an amount of signal output according to an amount of incident light in a solid-state image sensor, techniques for reading out the same pixels plural times by differentiating an exposure time and combining the read-out signals having different sensitivities in a later stage are known (for example, JP 3680366B and “Wide Intrascene Dynamic Range CMOS APS Using Dual Sampling” written by Orly Yadid-Pecht and Eric R. Fossum for IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, VOL. 44, NO. 10, pp. 1721-1723, OCTOBER 1997).